


He's a Pirate!  But I Love Him

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Battle, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Alexandra is a high-born lady from England. But she doesn't want that life. She wants to see the world and have adventures like the ones she has read about in books. Not wear cumbersome gowns and just become some snob's beautiful wife. One day, after escaping from an unwanted suitor, she meets a charming stranger near the harbor market. Alex starts to spend time with him, only to later be told that he is really Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! This Spanish captain has fallen in love with her, but there's a problem... Alex despises pirates. A series of chaotic events later, Alex is stuck on a pirate ship, with a positively lovesick captain, until further notice. Will Antonio be able to win his beloved's heart? And who is this new enemy on the horizon?





	He's a Pirate!  But I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya ©. 
> 
> I only own my OCs.
> 
> Comments are love. :)

    “Ugh!  I can’t believe that man!” Alexandra cried as she left the carriage with her basket.  “There is no way I can be persuaded upon to marry him.” The redhead stepped out into the fresh, salty air that could only be found at the harbor.  She needed to get away from her now ex-suitor.

 

    Alexandra was the younger daughter of James Meadows, a respected English merchant.  She, her mother Rose, and her older sister Clara lived in the port city while he sailed with his many fine ships all across the seas.  James had built a great fortune through trade, much of which he gave back to the community, supporting charity schools, poorhouses and helping young soldiers and sailors obtain commissions.  He also looked after his employees, making sure they were paid well and helping them and their families if they were in a crisis.

 

    Alexandra was quite proud of her father.  He had worked his whole life for everything he and their family had.  How she wished she could join him on his travels. James had told them all about his adventures and always brought interesting gifts back for them all.  However, James had forbidden his family to travel with them, insisting they remain in England. He said it was too dangerous. He said that every time he returned and Alexandra had asked to go with him on the next journey.

 

    But, the fire-haired girl with freckles was at least relieved that she had dealt with another problem, even though she was still annoyed at the Captain.  Alexandra was now of eligible age, and her elder sister was already married. Clara had married a man named Matthew Williams. A man who could be described as kindness personified.  They lived within the city and were now expecting her first child. However, Alex(as she preferred to be called) had not been quite so lucky in her search for a husband. She was reputed to have a fiery temper, and that alone scared many men away.  But those men weren’t worth her time.

 

    Worse though, was a man who was not scared away.  Captain Lockhart. The Royal Navy’s local pain in the neck.  He bragged non-stop about all his accomplishments in battle and about his “brilliant mind.”  Not to mention all the “priceless” items that were in his “grand” house. Alex couldn’t care less.  But Lockhart did not feel the same way. He had been courting her for months and had proposed no less than three times.  The third attempt had resulted in Alex yelling at him in public, while her mother had told Lockhart to never go near her again.  Clara’s husband, Matthew, had shown him out. After that, Alex was sure she was would never see him again. Good riddance.

 

    But enough of that.  Now, she was at the harbor.  One of her favorite places. The red-head came here every chance she could.  The salty wind, the sound of water, the tales of travelers. Being here made her feel free.  Absolutely free. No rules for how to behave at parties, no bothersome suitors, no nothing.

 

    Alex smiled as she walked along the path.  She waved to her friends as she passed by. She saw many of the ships in the harbor she often saw at this time of year.  This meant a lot of her friends would be here. Despite what society might say, Alex had made friends with many of the sailors.  Their tales of adventures were much more interesting to listen to than high-society gossip.

 

    However, this time there was a ship in the harbor she didn’t recognize.  “Hmm, where did that one come from?” Alex wondered aloud. It was a slightly different style than other ships she had seen.  She walked closer and heard some of the crew speaking another language. It sounded like Spanish to her. “Guess that answers my question,” she murmured.  England wasn’t exactly friendly with Spain at the moment, but this was probably just a simple trading ship; nothing to worry about.

 

~<3~

 

    Alex walked past the Spanish ship, heading toward the marketplace that was on the other side of the port.  Shops and vendors sold both local wares and foreign goods brought in by the trading ships. As she neared the small stretch of steps that lead up to a street, she noticed a man she did not recognize leaning against the wall of the steps.  He was tall, had skin that was tanned from likely long hours out in the sun and had somewhat curly brown hair tied back into a ponytail. But what really caught Alex’s attention were his eyes. His eyes were bright and full of life. When she got closer, she could see that they were a bright green.  Not an emerald green, almost a chartreuse, just with more green tones than yellow.

 

    The stranger had been watching the ships when he saw Alex approaching.  The Man smiled at her and gave a bow as she came close. “Hola señorita!” he said in a charming Spanish accent.  “I did not expect to be met with such beauty when I came to Inglaterra!”

 

    Alex had heard the Spanish could be quite charming and chuckled.  “Good day, señor,” Alex said. Her father had taught her Spanish and French, in case of emergencies.  

 

    The stranger raised his eyes brows as if he had not expected her to speak his language.  “You speak Spanish? Muy bueno!”

 

    Alex smiled.  “Thank you. My name is Alexandra Meadows.  Who might you be, sir?” Normally the man introduced himself to the woman, but Alex was never one to stick entirely to convention.  But this stranger did not seem to mind.

    “Alexandra.  Beautiful.” He grinned.  “I am Antonio!” He waved in a friendly manner.  “So, Alexandra, would you mind showing a traveler around your fair town?”

 

    “Sure!”  She could use some company that was not a nobleman or a naval officer.  “So, Antonio, what brings a Spaniard to England?” She asked as she led him toward town.  

 

    “Trade.  That’s what we do,” said the Spaniard.  “Course, we also like to explore and get to know those who live where we trade.”

 

    “I see,” Alex said.  “I can show you around the marketplace.  You can always find something new there. I know all the vendors.”  Due to her father’s business and the smaller size of the port town, it had been easy to get to know the vendors and shopkeepers.  Alex visited them whenever she could and many were her good friends.

 

    “Must be nice to know people so well,” said Antonio.

 

    “My father is a merchant.  Made it easier to get to know them.  I know the crews on my father’s trading ships as well.”

 

    “If you’re with the same people for months on end on a ship, it’s hard not to get to know them,” Antonio said with a chuckle.  “Have you sailed before?”

 

    “Unfortunately, no.  My father will not allow me, my sister, or my mother to sail with him or his crews,” said Alex with a frown.  “He says it’s not safe, even though he’s taught me how to take care of myself. I think he’s just being overprotective.”

 

    “Well, parents only want to keep their children safe…” said Antonio, getting a faraway look in his eyes.  But it only lasted for a moment and then his bright smile returned. “But I’m sure that you can take care of yourself.  Maybe someday you will get the chance to travel.”

 

    “Maybe,” Alex replied.  “Not many men would share your opinion.  That women can take care of themselves.”

 

    Antonio rubbed the back of his neck.  “You could say I’m not the most conventional person…”  _In more ways than one._

 

    Alex smiled, glad to have met someone else who felt that way.  “Ah, here we are!” They had arrived at the marketplace.

 

    Antonio looked around.  “Looks quite busy for a small port town.”

 

    Alex smiled.  “A lot more trade happens around here than you might think.  Over that way is where most of the food vendors are. And down the street on your left, you can find tools.  And to our right, you can find the merchant shops that sell goods from both here and around the world.”

 

    “Muy buen!” said Antonio.  “I believe my crew and I will be able to trade quite a bit here.”

 

    Alex smiled.  “Great.” She leads him down the street with food vendors.  She decided to pick up some items for her family. “Farmer O’Conner sells the best produce from here.  I’ll show you.” The Spaniard followed the English girl over to a stand that was the second in the line of food vendors.

 

    A man with graying hair and a young boy were setting down baskets of fruit and vegetables.  The man smiled upon seeing Alex. “Why if it isn’t Miss Alexandra Meadows. It’s good to see you.”

 

    “Thank you, Mr. O’Conner,” said Alex.  The young boy stood up and smiled at her.  Alex smiled. “And hello to you too, Aiden.”

    “Hi, Miss Alexandra,” said Aiden shyly.

 

    “This is Antonio.  He came here to trade,” Alex said as she introduced the Spanish man.

 

    Antonio grinned at the farmer and son.  “Hola! Pleased to meet you.”

 

    The older farmer smiled.  “Pleased to meet you as well.  Can we interest either of you in our goods?”

 

    “Yes,” said Alex.  “I need some apples and berries for my family.  And some potatoes too, please.” She offered them her basket.  

 

    Aiden nodded.  “Okay, Miss Alexandra!”  He looked for the best apples and berries they had and started filling the basket.  

 

    Alex took a coin pouch out of her pocket and paid Farmer O’Conner when her basket was full.  “Thank you both!” she said cheerfully.

 

    “Our pleasure,” said the kind Farmer.  After saying goodbye, Alex lead Antonio away.  

 

    “Here, you can take this apple,” she offered Antonio with a smile.  “Even a sailor has to eat.” That and her mother had pressed into her the need to be hospitable.

 

    “Aw, gracias hermosa!” said Antonio.  He took a bite of the apple. “Deliciosa!  There is nothing quite like good food.”

 

    Alex smiled.  “I quite agree.”  The clocktower near the square called out the hour.  “Uh oh. It’s getting late and my mother will be worried if I don’t get home soon.  It was nice to meet you, Antonio.”

 

    Antonio looked a little sad, but he still smiled.  “Alright, Alexandra. I hope I see you again before I leave.”

 

    “I can see you again if you are around the market.  And my friends can call me Alex.” Alex hoped she would see Antonio again.  “Safe travels.” She waved and went to go find her carriage.

 

    “Adiós!” Antonio said.  He smiled after her. “Such a nice chica.”

 

~<3~

 

    This is how it continued for several days.  Alex would meet her new friend in the marketplace and talk with him.  They explored the port town and he talked about his travels. He had a great deal in common with Alex.  Both she and Antonio enjoyed good food, wished to travel as far as they could, and neither cared to follow ever convention society had laid out.

 

    However, the peace would be shattered one evening as Alex sat in her room doing some embroidery.  Her family’s servant boy, Toris, ran into the room in a panic. “Miss Alexandra! Miss Alexandra!”

 

    Alex looked up upon hearing her friend and confidante rush in.  She sat down her embroidery and ran to him. “Toris! Slow down!  What’s wrong?”

 

    “Alex, I think you are in great danger!  Your new friend isn’t who he says he is! He’s not just a sailor!  He’s a pirate! He’s Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!”

 

    “WHAT?!”

 

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
